


walk walk fashion baby

by trilliastra



Series: Tumblr Fics [17]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe - Human, Fluff, Humor, M/M, model!Stiles, model!derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 16:05:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1863906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trilliastra/pseuds/trilliastra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because that’s Derek Hale she’s talking about. Her older brother. The guy who had the potential to be the male version of Gisele Bundchen but decided to become a photographer instead. Stiles used to have posters on his wall of Derek in nothing but boxer briefs.</p><p>He can’t just say no to such a big opportunity, right?</p><p>Maybe Stiles can become a model after all, and if not - then at least he will be able to see Derek’s ass live.</p><p>-<br/>The America's Next Top Model AU you didn't know you wanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	walk walk fashion baby

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this!](http://candypinkcocks.tumblr.com/post/88099120565/tyler-doing-an-impression-of-isaac-1-33-but)

It was Scott and Lydia’s idea, okay? Stiles didn’t even want to be part of this, but when those two join forces Stiles can’t escape. So Lydia took the pictures, Scott sent the application and ta-dah, two weeks later Stiles was being interviewed by Cora Hale and getting ready to go to Los Angeles to film her family’s show.

It’s not like Stiles was obligated to accept - and he was really tempted to say no - but then Cora started to ramble about how her uncle had to practically fight Derek to get him to accept Stiles into the show, and Stiles’ brain short-circuited.

Because that’s Derek Hale she’s talking about. Her older brother. The guy who had the potential to be the male version of Gisele Bundchen but decided to just become a photographer instead.

Stiles used to have posters on his wall of Derek in nothing but boxer briefs.

He can’t just say no to such a big opportunity, right?

Maybe Stiles can become a model after all, and if not - then at least he will be able to see Derek’s ass live.

Who can say no to that?

-

It’s really the worst thing Stiles ever decided to do. Not only the competition is hardcore, but also Stiles is an _absolute_ failure at smiling with his eyes like Peter keeps telling him to do, and to make things even harder, every time Derek tells Stiles what to do, where to look and to bend this way or that, Stiles loses his focus and starts to imagine Derek whispering all those things in his ear as he fucks him.

Stiles is supposed to be living the dream but all those boners he keeps sporting in front of Derek Hale are making his life hell. He’s out of gross things to think about and not even trying to focus on Derek’s flaws makes him stop being turned on. Because apparently Stiles also has a thing for Derek’s toes too, who would’ve imagined?

-

"Come on, Stiles!" Peter yells. "Walk faster!"

Stiles wants to tell him to try and walk faster when you’re wearing such tight pants, but he only bites his lip, finishes his walk and watches as Matt takes his place.

"No, no." Derek says, he’s wearing sunglasses so Stiles can’t be sure if he’s rolling his eyes or not. "You’re doing it wrong." He shakes his head, stands and Stiles immediately feels like having a heart attack because it can’t be. “You’re all doing it wrong. Watch me.”

 _Oh no,_ Stiles groans, _he’s doing it._

Derek starts to walk, and that’s it. That’s how Stiles die.

Derek is not the smug type, the kind of guy who uses his face and body to get what he wants every time. But in the moment he steps on the runway, raises his head and just does his thing - he turns into a god.

He stops in front of Matt, looks at him pointedly like saying _this is how you do it_ and then takes off his glasses.

"Jesus." Stiles whines, making everybody look at him with a curious expression. "I - gotta go." He says, turns around and promptly flees.

-

There’s no going back now, he just humiliated himself in front of everyone and their mothers. He can hear Scott and Lydia’s laughter in the back of his mind and see his dad shaking his head like saying 'what did I do to deserve this'.

He splashes water over his face, takes a look at himself in the mirror and thinks about an excuse for when he steps out of the bathroom. He could say he’s sick and then give up, there’s no poiting in staying anyway. He did more than he thought he would.

"Stiles?" There’s a knock on the door. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah." Stiles says. "I’ll be out in a minute." He looks at himself one last time, sighs and opens the door, almost running into Derek on his way out. Fuck, why is this happening to him.

"You okay?" Derek asks. He’s wearing the glasses again and it makes Stiles feels a little uneasy because he loves Derek’s eyes, they are green and shiny and beautiful.

"Yes, just -"

"Nervous?" Derek asks, smiling softly like he understands.

"Kinda."

"It’s okay." He says, raising a hand to touch Stiles’ shoulder. "You did good out there, just remember to raise your head and walk like you look better than everybody else."

Stiles snorts. “Easy for you to say, you’re hot.” He immediately stops, mortified.

Oh, shit. “What?” Derek asks, taking out his glasses. Stiles regrets wanting to see Derek’s eyes, because it’s like he's staring at his _soul._

"Nothing! Nothing - I didn’t mean to say it." He babbles. "You just - fuck, you know you’re hot, right? It’s not like I said anything new. And the way you walked and -“

"Stiles." Derek interrupts, smiling and looking at Stiles up and down. "If you think I didn’t notice you checking me out, you’re wrong."

Oh fuck, someone just kill him now. “I’m - sorry?”

"Don’t be." Derek says, stepping closer. "Unless you didn’t mean it."

Stiles swallows, looks at Derek’s hand where it’s slowly making it’s way from Stiles’ shoulder to his waist. “I meant it.” He decides to say. “ _So_ much.”

"Good, because I do too."

"Really?" Stiles asks. "Me?"

"I think you underestimate how _good_ your ass looks in these pants.” Derek says. Stiles smiles and doesn’t even have the decency to blush. “The judges aren’t supposed to have favorites or hit on them for that matter, but I guess I just made an exception.”

"Fuck the competition." Stiles says. Derek Hale just hit on him, Derek Hale just said his ass is nice, who cares about some stupid competition if Stiles already won at life? "I was never going to win anyway, please take me home and sex me up."

Derek’s smile is fucking _unfair._ “Okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Comments and kudos are always welcome!


End file.
